In order to utilize mobile communications to facilitate payment, current users have to manually type in multiple pieces of information into a mobile application or into a special SMS that is sent to a select vendor. Such information can include the amount due, payee identification information, user identification information, invoice reference numbers, etc. However, typing in this information using a small keypad especially those that are non-QWERTY, can be tedious for users and lead to input errors. As a result, mobile payment systems are usually seen as cumbersome to both the user and the vendor.
Therefore, there clearly exists a need for a mobile payment system which is virtually error free and easily implemented on existing mobile devices. In particular, the system should take advantage of many of the capabilities of current mobile devices, such as embedded cameras and ever-increasing processing power, in order to facilitate mobile payment.